In recent years the popularity of the cambering vehicle and mechanism with wheels for sport and recreation has increased. In addition, a three-point platform device has been developed with skis for use in the snow named a TRIKKE SKKI. It enables a beginner to ski the slopes quickly. Both of these devices work the same way. They use a universal joint to attach the lateral platforms to the vertical platforms. The universal joints in the frame permit its steering head and handles to swing from side-to-side. This cambering is intended to create an artificial down slope, allowing the vehicle to move forward. However, we found that the device did not create an artificial down slope. When we tested it on level ground, we had to push ourselves off to get moving. In addition, there are three major problems with the TRIKKE SKKI. The first is a safety problem. The front steering column can be dangerous during a fall. The Tri-Axial Control Device solves this major problem with a steering mechanism that rotates out of the way during a fall. When standing on the TRIKKE SKKI, the feet cannot control the ski for and aft, up or down. This is important in controlling the device. The other problem is when standing on the platform when you pick up the front ski you pull yourself over backwards because the front ski is attached to the platform you are standing on. The Tri-Axial Control Device solves these problems that were never before even recognized. The mounting device for attaching portable electronics to sporting equipment has never before been designed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,517,093 issued to Feng on Feb. 11, 2003 titled Foldable Tricycle contains a vertical platform and a right and left lateral platform. The problem with these is that they are fixed and very ridged. They allow very limited motion of the vehicle. The Tri-Axial Control Device solves this problem with a front torsion control stick and left and right torsion control rods. These move independently of one another. The twisting capability of the torsion control rods allows them to rotate with the use of the control axial members. This allows more movement giving more control of the vehicle. The results achieved by the invention are unexpected and superior, solving a problem previously unrecognized.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,517,093 issued to Feng on Feb. 11, 2003 titled Foldable Tricycle contains assemblies on the right and left lateral platform that are intended to let the platforms rotate to different angles while in a turn so both skis remain on the ground. However, these rotations are very limited. During a turn of approximately 20 degrees, the rear footpad will leave the ground. The rotation is not symmetrical. It causes you to break speed. This also makes it difficult to traverse a steep hill. The Tri-Axial Control Device solves this previously unrecognized problem with the control axial member. The results are new and surprising. The control axial member allows the angle to change without lifting the rear skis off the ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,517,093 issued to Feng on Feb. 11, 2003 titled Foldable Tricycle contains a footpad. However, the footpad rests directly on the right and left platform. The Tri-Axial Control Device utilizes a new principle of operation. It has a pedal assembly containing four compression springs and attaches to the right and left torsion control rods and the rear skis. The footpads are part of a unique assembly and not directly resting on top of the control rods as in the Foldable Tricycle. In addition, the unique foot assemblies described later in this document have capabilities that the footpads in the Foldable Tricycle do not have, resulting in an unsuggested way of solving a problem previously unrecognized.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,517,093 issued to Feng on Feb. 11, 2003 titled Foldable Tricycle contains linking assemblies. Those linking assembly are used to attach the front joint assemblies to the lateral platforms and to fold up the device. The Tri-Axial Control Device contains front linking assemblies and aft linking assemblies. They are also used for folding the device up. However, The Tri-Axial Control Device is unique because you can adjust the width for skiing in different terrains. In addition, the linking assemblies have a unique system. The linking assemblies include a hub that contains a double sheer pin with a tooth that has a slot and a compression spring rest on the pin. A second hub includes keyways. The linking assembly can be adjusted to different widths. The spring holds the keyway in place. Thus the Tri-Axial Control Device utilizes a new principle of operation.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 6,517,093 issued to Feng on Feb. 11, 2003 titled Foldable Tricycle has a restricted steering bar for and aft. This makes it difficult to ski in powder snow and avoid obstacles. Also, when the front ski is raised to avoid obstacles it changes the position of the rider and throws the rider backwards. This causes the rider to fall backwards. The Tri-Axial Control Device has front steering and foot pedals are hinged so you can lift the front ski and the pedals will not move up or down. It is independent fore and aft. The fixed steering bar does not allow you to rotate the stick completely out of the way. This can be an additional safety hazard. Also, the only way to steer the device is to turn the vertical platform either right or left. In alpine skiing the steering is controlled by the feet on the skis. The Tri-Axial Control Device solves this problem with a steering mechanism that rotates 360 degrees for and aft as well as 360 degrees left and right. Thus the Tri-Axial Control Device utilizes a new principle of operation, solves problems previously unrecognized with superior results.
Further, In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 6,517,093 issued to Feng on Feb. 11, 2003 titled Foldable Tricycle has the back skis directly attached to the lateral platforms. There are no separate foot pedal assemblies. This makes the rider unable to balance the rear skis independently. The rider cannot change the angle of the toes to put the ski tips up. This means there is no control on the ski forward or aft. This makes it difficult to ski on powder. This can also make it difficult to avoid obstacles. It can also cause you to tumble over the handlebars. Because the foot platforms are fixed, the ability to use the feet in steering is not present. This does not imitate parallel skiing. Therefore, the manipulation of the skis cannot be transferred to alpine skiing. Again, the Tri-Axial Control Device solves a problem previously unrecognized with new, unexpected and unsuggested results.
US Pub. No. 2004/0032105, inventor Tsai published on Feb. 19, 2004, titled Foot Propelled Scooter contains a footpad assembly containing a compression spring. The problem with this is it does not aid in the forward motion of the footpads. In addition, if you go over a bump you will feel the bump in both feet. The springs do not give any independent control of the footpads. In the Tri-Axial Control Device the foot pedal assemblies give independent control forward and aft allowing the rider to adjust each ski tip independently as desired. This results in a superior use of compression springs in the footpads.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,575,479 issued Combs on Jun. 10, 2003 titled Three Runner Sled contains a front foot assembly with a spring. However, the spring is exposed to the elements and can easily be damaged or lost through operation. The Tri-Axial Control Device solves this problem by containing the spring in the in the front foot assembly behind the front torsion control stick. In addition, it is difficult to assemble the Three Runner Sled foot assembly. It has to be assembled by somehow pushing the footplate, front stick and spring together while putting the center pin in. The Tri-Axial Control Device is assembled by first putting the spring in a hole in the foot. Next the front torsion control stick in is put into the foot. The front torsion control stick has a knob that holds the spring into the foot. Then just pull back on the front torsion control stick to snap the spring into the stick.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,659 issued to Rygiel on Sep. 27, 1988 titled Articulated Ski uses compression springs in front stick. However, the intent of the compression spring used in this device is different than the compression spring used in the Tri-Axial Control Device. Rygiel uses the spring for shock absorption and it is located on the front stick. The spring in the Tri-Axial Control Device is used to adjust the ski tip forward and aft and is located in the front foot assembly, solving an entirely different problem.
U.S. Pat. No. 66,719,310 issued to Lin on Apr. 13, 2004 titled Self-Movable Vehicle contains a method for adjusting the width of the rear frames. The problems with these are that they cannot be adjusted independently. The use of gears also restricts the movement up and down of the rear frames. The Tri-Axial Control Device solves these problems by making the linking assemblies fully independent of each other. The Tri-Axial Control Device also allows rotation up and down through the linking assemblies. Again, we have utilized a new principle of operation and have achieved superior results solving a problem previously unrecognized.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,048,283 issued to Wu on May 23, 2006 titled Folding Structure Of A Front wheel of A Golf Cart contains a linking assembly. However, the purpose of this linking assembly is to attach the front wheel to the device. It has no capabilities of adjusting to different widths as in the Tri-Axial Control Device. The parts contained in the linking assembly of the Tri-Axial Control Device are not similar to the ones contained in the folding Structure of A Front Wheel of A Golf Cart. In addition, The Tri-Axial Control Device parts have a different method of operation and use. Thus the Tri-Axial Control Device utilizes a new principle of operation.
Therefore, the results achieved by the Tri-Axial Control Device are new, unexpected, superior, unsuggested, and surprising. The problems solved by our invention were never before even recognized. Our device utilizes a new principle of operation over previous art, thus proving unobviousness. The fact that those skilled in the art have not implemented anything like our invention, despite its great advantages, indicates that it is not obvious. We have blazed a trail, rather than followed one. Some of the previous art solves different problems than that of the Tri-Axial Control Device. In addition, the fact that a large number of references must be combined to compare to the Tri-Axial Control Device is evidence of unobviousness.
Control Axial Member
The unique forward control axial members on the tri axial angular control device allow the vehicle to more closely imitate skiing. The control axial member is supported by a center ski and stick that can be used to initiate a turn or in breaking. The forward control axial member allows the steering to rotate 360 degrees on two-axis, fore and aft and right and left. This allows the lateral rods to stay parallel to one another while skiing the edge unlike previous art. The vertical stick attached to the forward axial control member has a center shaft that controls both the right and left angular position of the skis. The right and left angle of all the skis are controlled by the vertical stick angle, through hinged lateral control rods for the right and left ski and directly for the forward ski. The control axial member is used to synchronize the angle between the right and left ski using the vertical stick. By changing the angle of the stick, the angle of the lateral control rods and pedals change. This allows a person to be able to transfer their weight to the front or back of the ski, controlling the ski similar to snow skiing. This gives the rider better control of the device in unpacked powder or adverse snow conditions.
The lateral control rods are hinged at the control axial member and at each ski with internal retaining springs. These are used to bring the entire device into a neutral position. It also still allows 360 degrees rotation about the cam. This allows the skier to easily stand on the pedals. Units of previous art cannot do this. They restrict the motion on the steering, the skis, or both, which can cause a person to lose balance during operation.
The forward control axial members also have integral attachment rings on the front and back. This allows the attachment of a rope so that you can tow or be towed. In addition, the unique forward control axial members on this Tri-Axial Control Device also allow it to be folded up. This makes it easy to carry to and from the ski area as well as on the ski lift. It also makes it convenient to store.
Torsion Control Rods (Right and Left)
Each ski has a control rod attached to the control axial member. The device comes with adjustable or stationary lateral rods. Both versions can fold up. The width adjustment allows the rider to adjust the width for individual rider comfort. The width adjustment also can be narrowed for skiing steeper terrain safely. Lin's lateral platforms adjust in width; however, they adjust in one plane (width). On this device the adjustment can be made on three planes (width, height, and length).
Front Torsion Control Stick
There is a vertical stick attached to a forward control axial member. This stick allows a person to change the angle of the skis relative to a slope. The secondary function of the vertical stick allows a person to steer or pick up the stick completely off the snow without affecting the rear skis. It also allows the rider to ski on the back two skis to even more closely imitate alpine skiing. This also adds greater safety for the rider. It allows the rider to avoid obstacles without the danger of falling backwards. A spring is imbedded in the foot of the stick and is attached to the front ski. This spring pushes the ski tip up. The spring also works so that the ski returns to its original position.
Level Pedal Spring Assembly
The level pedal spring assembly is a hinged parallelogram with a compression spring strut attached to the foot pedal and ski. The parallelogram has two links, which transfer the fore and aft load from the foot pedal to the ski through the lower fitting. The compression spring strut assembly is used to adjust the height and load that can be transferred to the ski from the foot pedal. During high speed skiing the foot pedal remains parallel with the ski. You can tell the exact angle of the slope for exact edging.
Angular Spring Pedal Assembly
The angular spring pedal assembly has two pedals that are attached to two rear skis. The springs contained in the unique pedal assembly enables the rider to push either the toe, or heal down allowing the platforms to rotate forward and aft. This also enables the skis to work independently. This allows the rider to balance naturally on the platform. It also allows the rider to change the angle of the ski for better performance. This enables the rider to go over bumps easier The novelty of this is the person has to balance himself on the ski. Balance is not provided by the control mechanism. Previous art designs do not allow you to control the balance of the ski for and aft.
The springs under the pedals are in a protected mount. The primary function is to aid in jumps or in rough terrain. They also help to reduce the vibration in the legs. Previous art contains a tension spring in the pedal. The present device differs in that it contains a compression spring. A compression spring lasts longer and picks the ski tip up. In addition, the unique spring assembly is contained in a case in a pedal assembly for enhanced steering with the feet. The case also protects the springs from damage.
The hinged toe is better for powder and jumping. The ski is allowed to rotate underneath the rider's foot so that the ski tip comes up without the rider having to lean back. This also gives it a better floating advantage in powder and heavy snow.
Wheel Assembly
The wheel assembly has a centering spring system, which keeps the vehicle in an upright position when at slow speeds and at rest. The solid pedal assembly gives an exact control on the fore and aft wheel. There are no moving parts in the pedal assembly other than the springs that center the control rods.
Front Foot Assembly
The front foot assembly has a compression spring which makes sure that the front ski tip comes up if there is no weight on the tail of the ski. This allows the skier to go over large obstacles without digging the tip in.
Front Linking Assembly and Aft Linking Assembly
The front linking assembly and aft linking assemblies act as a hinge. One half of the hinge fits onto the control axial housing and the other half fits onto the linking torque control rod assembly. One half the hinge has the key slot and key stop. The other half has holes to allow the lock pin to be inserted. The lock pin and spring are installed before the front half is assembled. This insures that the lock pin cannot fall out. The lock pin when engaged in the key slot keeps the hinge from rotating. Depressing the lock pin disengages the slot and allows rotations. Various slots at different angles allow a wide choice of positions.
Linking Torque Control Rod Assembly
The linking torque control rod assembly has a linking assembly on each end. The rod is secured and remains stationary. The only adjustment is done through each link assembly.
Non-Adjustable Torque Control Rod Assembly
The non-adjustable torque control rod assembly is a basic bent tube which transfers the angle of the stick directly to the pedal assembly attached to the ski. This is very inexpensive to make and can be installed with quick fasteners or bonded, or attached in various manners to secure it permanently or temporary. This is good for beginners or rental shops because there are no adjustments it is easier to use.
Free Ride Torque Control Rod Assembly
The free ride torque control rod assembly is a parallelogram. One end is attached to the control axial housing and the other end is attached to a pedal assembly. The parallelogram is such that it allows the pedal to move inboard or outboard parallel and independent from one ski to the other allowing a person to adjust the width of the skis instantly right or left. This allows a person to easily make the ski track narrow to get in a crowded lift line or avoid other ski obstacles. And ski very steep and rugged terrain maintaining full control of the edge angle to the ski slope.
Steering Wheel Mechanism
The uniquely elliptical shaped steering wheel is safer than traditional steering wheels. There are no ends to jab a rider in the event of a fall. The steering wheel also attaches to the front torsion control stick differently. It has an upper attachment piece and a lower attachment piece. The ends of the steering wheel rest in these pieces and it is sealed with four bolts. This assembly is attached to the front torsion control stick. The advantage of four bolts is the steering wheel will not loosen up in the event of a fall. The assembly also offers greater stability and control to the device.
Mounting Device for Portable Electronic Equipment
The mounting device for portable electronic equipment allows the rider to have a global positioning system, a gaming device, a music device, or any other portable electronic device attached while skiing the slopes.
Other Advantages
Another advantage the Tri-Axial Control Device has over other art is it contains fewer parts and has no welded parts. Parts can be made by various manufactures and sent to one place to be assembled. This makes it easier and less costly to manufacture. All the parts can hand fit together so it is easily maintained. This also makes it easier and less costly to repair. It also weighs less than previous art.
This emulates skiing better than any other device on the market because you have better control over the skis. You are able to transfer your weight for and aft on the skis and take off the front ski off the ground without affecting your weight or balance on the other skis. This device is designed so you can ski in more varied terrains than other units, with added safety.
The mounting device for portable electronic equipment has many advantages. In addition to providing entertainment for the rider, it can also be used by the rider to find where they are positioned in case they get lost. A device with an electronic signal can also be attached to the mounting device. This will let safety personnel use the device to find a rider when lost or unable to communicate.
The advantages of the tri platform control device will become apparent from a consideration of the ensuing description and drawings.